


Westallen College AU Preview Part 4

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Jokes, Fluff, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: "I haven't had my fair share of Barry Allen in ages."





	Westallen College AU Preview Part 4

It's the night of the party and Iris and Felicity is freshening up, applying makeup and putting necessary items in their purses when a knock abrupts from the dorm door. Iris volunteers to answer it. She opens it and looks up, seeing Barry. The one that stole her heart in elementary, the one that made her laugh and giggle and feel everything at the same time. The love of her life was right in front of her, the one that's been gone for more than a month now. Yes, she's been counting. 696 hours, 44 minutes, and 21 seconds. She's not even thinking when she's kissing him mercilessly, standing on his toes so she can reach him, pushing him against the wall showing how much she's missed him. Barry smiles into the kiss and breaks away. "Iris, we can't make-out here." 

"Then where and when? I haven't had my fair share of Barry Allen in ages."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bye!


End file.
